oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mahjarrat
The Mahjarrat are an ancient and powerful race. They have strong magical abilities, are able to shape shift, and can live for at least several millennia if not killed by external means. Because of their long life spans and great innate power, they are able to develop their skills far beyond those of most mortals. Many Mahjarrat have therefore become experts of things such as necromancy and manipulating the shadow realm. The Mahjarrat are often manipulative or Machiavellian in nature. They are for the most part seeking power in various ways, either by gaining the loyalty of followers or by searching for knowledge or magical items. In addition to this, they are often very distrustful of each other. When the stars align, the Mahjarrat must sacrifice one of their own in what is known as the Ritual. Doing this allows them to replenish their powers, which they then slowly lose over the centuries until the next ritual. Without the ritual, the Mahjarrat would presumably eventually die. Only a handful Mahjarrat remain in the world today. History The Mahjarrat come from a realm known as Freneskae. They were originally brought to Gielinor in the Second Age by the desert god Icthlarin to aid the menaphites in a battle against the god Zaros. Some time after the battle, most of them abandoned Icthlarin for unknown reasons to join Zaros instead. They eventually rose to become one of the most influential races in the Zarosian empire, with many high positions being occupied by Mahjarrats. One of Zaros' generals, the Mahjarrat Zamorak, eventually betrayed Zaros and stole part of his power, which allowed him to ascend to Godhood.This event marked the beginning of the God Wars. It also created a split amongst the Mahjarrat, with some remaining loyal to Zaros and some joining Zamorak instead. Most Mahjarrat were presumably either killed during the God Wars or alternatively left Gielinor, as there is now only a handful of them remaining. It is, however, also possible that they were not very numerous to begin with. Today, they are all but forgotten, and the few Mahjarrat that are still alive are for the most part hiding, using their shape shifting abilities to blend in with society. Known Mahjarrat * Zamorak is a Mahjarrat now ascended to godhood. * Azzanadra is a Zarosian Mahjarrat that features in the quest Desert Treasure. * Akthanakos is a Zarosian Mahjarrat that features in the quest Enakhra's Lament. * Sliske is a Zarosian Mahjarrat that features in The Fall of Six and the crumbling tome. * Enakhra is a Zamorakian Mahjarrat that features in the quest Enakhra's Lament. * Hazeel is a Zamorakian Mahjarrat that features in the quest Hazeel Cult. * Khazard is a Zamorakian Mahjarrat that features in the quest Fight Arena and The General's Shadow miniquest. * Lucien is a Zamorakian Mahjarrat that features in the quest Temple of Ikov. * Zemouregal is a Zamorakian Mahjarrat that features in The Legend of Arrav * Koschei the deathless is an amnesiac Mahjarrat that appears in The Fremennik Trials and Dragon Slayer II. Category:Races